spllthrnsawesomeideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Greene
Dan Greene Son of Mayahuel Overseer of Barrack G This character belongs to Thorn Basic Info General Personality General Personality Dan is an open and friendly person, although he rarely ever strikes the first conversation with the people he just met. Dan Likes to work in open fields. He's easily angered when he sees someone destroying plants without reason. Physical Mayahuel |} History and Background Info History Topeka City, Kansas Dan's father - Benjamin Greene - got a liquor distribution company in Kansas. One time Benjamin was thinking about expanding the varieties of spirits that his company might distribute, and so he started researching about tequilas. He went to Tequila in Mexico to look for partners who might help him supply tequila for his company. That was when Mayahuel noticed Benjamin. At first she disguised herself as a Mexican tequila making company representative, and approached Benjamin in that diguise. One thing led to the other, Benjamin and Mayahuel became close, and spend intimate times together while Benjamin was staying there. Nine months later, Mayahuel appeared at Benjamin's home in Kansas, and revealed to Benjamin who she really was. Benjamin didn't believe that Mayahuel was a goddess at first, but after she demonstrated her powers, Benjamin got no other choice but to believe her. Mayahuel brought a baby with her, and she gave the baby to Benjamin, explaining that the baby was their son. She explained everything to Benjamin. From the rule that made her unable to raise the child herself, the possibilies of monster attack, and also about Camp Aztlan. Before she left, she asked Benjamin to give the baby a name, while she left a sword that can change into a keychain for the child to use once he needs it Benjamin named the baby Dan, and he raise Dan alone as a single parent. They were able to live normally and peacefully until Dan reached the age of 12, and their home got attacked by an ahuizotl. Fortunately they both managed to run away. Because of that attack, Benjamin saw it necessary for him to explain to Dan about his identity as demigod. Benjamin also offered to take Dan to the camp Aztlan that Mayahuel once told him about. Dan was still a 12 year old boy, and his father was the only person he got, so he refused to be taken to the camp. Benjamin - who himself wasn't ready to let go of Dan - didn't push his offer. But Benjamin gave the keychain from Mayahuel to Dan, and explained to him about the keychain's properties. Benjamin also send Dan to martial arts lessons so that he might learn how to defend himself in case of another monster attack. So, Dan continued to live with his father for the next 6 years, all the while being weary about monsters that might attack them. Fortunately there were no other monster attack, until Dan reached the age of 18 and they got attacked again by another ahizotl. This time it managed to pin Benjamin down and tried to bit his throat. Fortunately, Dan was also there and he rescued his father by using his sword to kill the ahuizotl. Dan finaly realized that he needed to go to the camp, and learn more about being a demigod and how to defend himself, his father, and - maybe later on - his own family from monster attacks. So, reluctantly, Benjamin took Dan to the camp, and after saying their goodbyes and promised to go back home once he learned all that he needed to learn, Dan stepped over the camp's boundaries and joined Camp Aztlan. Background Info Weapon & Possessions Weapon & Possessions Dan's Blessed Obsidian Sword Dan's sword in its keychain form Dan has a blessed obsidian sword that can change into a keychain when it is not in use. It was entrusted by Mayahuel to Benjamin Greene - Dan's father - to be given to Dan when he reached the age that he needed a weapon to protect himself. Powers Powers Offensive *Children of Mayahuel can inflict blisters and itching on an opponent for a short period of time. *Children of Mayahuel can induce drunkeness in the enemy making them vulnerable to attack for a short period of time. Defenive *Children of Mayahuel are able to summon a shield made out of agave plants which defends them from a single attack for a short period of time. *Children of Mayahuel can induce nausea and headaches at the opponent for a short period of time. *Children of Mayahuel in rare cases are able to null pain within themselves or others allowing them to fight more actively even under the stress of pain. However, they will give in to these effects soon afterwards. Passive *Children of Mayahuel can maintain their dexterity when under the effects of alcohol. Supplementary *Children of Mayahuel are able to summon agave plants from nowhere. *Children of Mayahuel are able to induce drunkeness at someone else and make them pass out drunk. Leadership Powers *Children of Mayahuel when blessed to become an Overseer, are able to induce the opponent into a state of bliss and ecstasy that they become oblivious to the world around them. However in the end, both of the child of Mayahuel and the victim get a hangover. Traits *Children of Mayahuel are fond of pulque and are good at making it. Family Info Family Info General Info General Info Category:Character Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Aztec Demigod